Don't Run Away With My Heart
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: Ezra has messed up big time and he doesn't know if Aria will ever forgive him. But when you run away with someone's heart they're going to follow it anywhere. Ezria One-shot for now, please review and I might write more.


I'd screwed up worse than I had ever thought was even possible. I had the most amazing girl in the world and I'd blown it. It didn't seem to matter how drunk I got or how much I watched the videos of the two of us. I didn't bother trying to phone her, I didn't deserve to talk to her and I knew she'd ignore it and it would just cause me more pain. I don't even know why I did it I had the most amazing relationship, with the most amazing girl and I threw all under a bus for a job. Why did I do that?

Ever since I was younger I had always seen the problems between parents, arguments all over money, I had promised myself that I would never choose money over love. I haven't just let her down I've let myself down. I'm a sell out and it wasn't even worth it. Sure I wanted to teach and I couldn't do that in Rosewood any more, given that I proposed to Aria at her graduation, confirming rumours (true rumours) that we had been dating while I was her teacher. She'd been offered her dream job working in the best photography studio in Rosewood. She spent ages talking it over with me asking if I was ok with her taking the job. She told me that if I wanted to move so I could follow my passion of teaching we would. But when I looked at her smiling face and thought of all the parties she hadn't gone to, having to hide in my bathroom if anyone knocked on the door because of me. I can't help but of felt that I owed it to her. I knew about this job offer when I spoke to her about her job offer, I could've told her, I should've told her, but I didn't.

I told her the next day after she'd accepted the job that I'd been offered a teaching position in Tampa, Florida. She was shocked at first, then she starting asking why I didn't tell her before. I told her I didn't want her to give up her dream because of me. She smiled at me as I spoke, before asking what I was going to do. I told her I was going to take it and of course being Aria she said she'd withdraw her job acceptance and go with me. It was then that I took her tiny hands into mine tracing her cheek with my finger, that I told her I wanted her to take the job. She insisted that she couldn't , she looked into my eyes twizzling her engagement ring on her finger and told me she was coming with me and there was nothing I could do. That was 4 weeks ago and I'd packed my bags and left that night. I'd left a note on my pillow which she would of found the next morning and I left without looking back. I'd been living in a tiny apartment in Tampa for the past 3 and a half weeks. I'd been teaching at the school for 1 week and as great as all the students were and I loved being back teaching. I still missed her, I missed how excited she got every time I put on an old movie, or the way she used to fall asleep in my lap after a long day. I miss the smell of her hair and the way she lit up every time she had something to show me.

I sat staring at the TV as the lady on the news talks about one thing or another; I'm not even paying attention. I'm just sat here wishing I hadn't left. She was soul mate and I abandoned her like it was nothing. I wonder if she's still wearing her engagement ring, if she still sets two places at dinner in the hope I'd come home for dinner. I swirl the scotch left in my glass one last time before downing it in one gulp. I fall asleep soon after with the news still going in the background.

When I wake up I feel ever so slightly hung over but I just jump into a cold shower washing away the affects of last ' pity party. As I stand in the shower I wish I could just wash away the pain of what I did. I left my fiancé in the middle of the night while she was fast asleep, with nothing more than I note telling her to chase her dreams. I leant back against the wall of the shower burying my head in my hands and allowing myself a few more minutes of self-pity before I got out of the shower.

Once I was dressed I drove to the school, not surprised to see it was raining. I remember the time at the beginning of me and Aria's relationship when I'd told her we couldn't be together, but then I'd seen her walking through the rain completely soaked, I pulled over the car and let her in, then she looked at me and I couldn't imagine ever looking at anyone ever again but her. Every time it rains here (which it has been a lot) it makes me regret what I did and miss her even more, I remember once when we had broken things off because of her dad, she'd told me to meet her by the clock towers, she sat out there and waited for me despite the freezing cold rain. That was the thing about Aria she would've done anything for me and I'd just abandoned her, she would've come with me but I felt so guilty I thought she'd be better off without me, than being dragged to Florida. But I wish I'd been selfish I miss her so much.

I eventually pull into the teacher's car park and start my way up the steps into the school. I head into the teachers lounge and pour myself out a black coffee in the hope I can wipe out the remainder of my hangover. I say hi to the other teachers as I hear the bell ring and sprint down the hall to my classroom and get in just as the bell signalling the start of class goes off. I smile at my class who are all eagerly sat with their copies of To Kill A Mocking Bird open in front of them. I frown slightly as I see an unfamiliar girl sat on the back row, her face is hidden by the book she's reading. I count the students before checking over my register, whoever the girl on the back seat is she's not on my register. I write out the assignment on the white board and tell the students to pair off. I walk to the back of the classroom to where the girl is sat with her head still buried in her book. "Excuse me", say trying not be to loud so I don't distract my class from their work. I don't even get chance to see her face before I feel a pair of lips on my own, I would recognise those lips anywhere. I pull back and smile at her before pulling back and rubbing my nose against hers. "What are you doing here", I ask as I wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "You told me to follow my heart, but it had snuck away in the night and moved to Tampa. But I found it". My whole class is staring at us by now. A few of them look very shocked I sometimes forget Aria may be 19 but she does look a lot younger. I help Aria up off her seat and lead her to the front of the class. The students are looking very confused by now so I decide to explain as to avoid confusion. "Everyone this is Aria, she's my fiancé", I feel Aria's grip tighten on my hand as one girl shoots her a dirty look. I smile down at her before telling the class to continue with there work and I lead her outside of classroom. It's once we're outside of the classroom she smacks me on the arm, I wince slightly before pulling her into my arms. I push back her dark hair before whispering in her ear "I'm so sorry", she pulls back and stares into my eyes. "I know. So am I, I should've of phoned but I felt I needed to see you more. It took me ages to find you I phoned round every high school in Tampa till I found you. Just promise you'll never leave again, you're stuck with me Mr Fitz. And never tell me to follow my heart and then run off with it", "I promise", I reply before reconnecting my lips to hers..


End file.
